


unique

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober - Day 30 - Toys.





	unique

The strap on slides into Narcissa easily enough, and Astoria lets out a relieved breath when it’s buried to the hilt—the breath transforming to a moan when Narcissa whispers a spell, when she shows Astoria why this particular toy is special. The tight heat—Astoria can feel it as if the silicone toy is part of her body, as if it were a real cock hanging between her legs.

“Now move,” Narcissa says, arching against her, and Astoria does—fucking her like her life depends on it; thrusting until they’re both satisfied, panting messes pressed together on the bed.


End file.
